witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple Quarter
The uprising of the nonhumans has changed the Temple Quarter of Vizima beyond recognition. Fires rage everywhere and some streets are blocked by makeshift barricades. In many places the Scoia'tael clash with the Temerian army and knights of the Order. Many of the inhabitants have fled to the swamps, others hide in cellars and houses, praying for a quick end to the rioting. All kinds of missionaries and evangelists are taking advantage of the situation, preaching about divine wrath and the imminent end of the world. Major Landmarks * the cemetery * The dungeon * The cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose on Temple Square * Raymond Maarloeve, the detective's house on the corner of Harbor Street and Roper Street * St. Lebioda's Hospital, formerly the Temple of Melitele, harbors victims of the Plague. * Thaler's place Merchant Street * Merchant Street, a bustling marketplace * Shani's house The Slums * The Hairy Bear * Ramsmeat's place * The Eager Thighs Brothel The nonhuman district, "Little Mahakam" * Dwarven blacksmith shop * Dwarven blacksmith's house * Golan Vivaldi's house * Kalkstein's house Gates * Gate to the Dike * Gate to the Trade Quarter * Cemetery Gate * North Gate to the Royal Quarter, locked throughout the game The Temple Quarter in "Side Effects" is not quite the same as one might remember it from the main campaign. For one thing, the story in the module is set some time before the events in the game. For a complete list of Temple Quarter locations in "Side Effects", look here. Journal entry Destinations from here * The cemetery * The dike * The sewers * The Trade Quarter * Vizima Royal Quarter, which is off-limits for the duration of the game * Old Vizima, insofar as there is a gate, but it remains locked whenever the gate to the Temple Quarter from the Dike is open Major Characters * Carmen - The whorehouse manager * Dandelion - Old friend of Geralt's * Golan Vivaldi - Ex-manager of the Vivaldi and Sons bank * Jethro - Guard at the dungeons * Kalkstein - Master alchemist * Ramsmeat - Gang leader * Raymond Maarloeve - Private investigator * Shani - Old friend of Geralt's * Siegfried of Denesle - Knight of the Order of the Flaming Rose * Thaler - Fence (dealer in stolen goods) * Vincent Meis - Captain of the City Guard * Zoltan Chivay - Old friend of Geralt's Minor Characters * Bootblack * City Guard * Grandma * Gravedigger * Hildegard Zollstock * Novice nun * Poor townsfolk * Prostitutes Herbs * Berbercane * Celandine, cemetery * Crow's eye, cemetery * Hellebore * Honeysuckle, cemetery * Sewants, cemetery * Verbena * Wolf's aloe Gallery Image:Map Vizima Temple Quarter.png|Map of Vizima'a Temple Quarter Image:Map Vizima Sewers.png|Map of Vizima'a Sewers Image:Loading Temple quarter day.png|Temple Quarter by day concept painting Image:Loading Temple quarter night.png|Temple Quarter at night concept painting Image:Loading House interior night.png|Concept painting of a modest home in the Temple Quarter Image:Loading Home interior night.png|Concept painting of a more affluent home in the Temple Quarter Image:Loading Hospital interior night.png|Concept painting of St. Lebioda's Hospital Category:Vizima Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act V Category:Locations in The Witcher computer game Category:Locations in Side Effects cs:Chrámová čtvrť de:Tempelbezirk es:Barrio del Templo de Wyzima fr:Quartier du Temple de Wyzima hu:Vizimai Templomnegyed it:Quartiere del tempio di Vizima pl:Klasztorna ru:Храмовый квартал Вызимы